Childhood
by DarkPawz
Summary: Gray wonders to Fairy Tail on his quest to free his master, there he meets young Lucy Heartfilia. He falls in love with her, but her best friend Natsu won't have it! Not if he has anything to do with it! Natsu will stop at nothing to keep his friend away from that weird stripper person! GraLu. I do NOT own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima.
1. Arrival

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating I'm a Dragon Slayer. This week was OAA week and I was caught up in a study session. Anyway, here's a new story I'm gonna be working on foe a while.**

**Young Gray's P.O.V**

I walked up to a huge building with the letters F, A, I, R, Y, T, A, I and L sprawled out across the front. As soon as the door opened I door, I was greeted by a lot of talking, flying furniture and a pink haired kid running after a white haired girl yelling, "Give it back Mira! I want to raise a dragon!"

"So you wanna dragon, eh?" She giggled, "This egg won't last a day with you! You'll probably eat it!"

"I will not! Just give 'em back!" He yelled again.

I took a step forward, just ignoring that whole..._mess_ that was going on. I walked up to an old man who was sitting cross legged on the bar and asked, "Hey, your in charge here, right? You know how to break the spell called " Iced Shell?"

The man simply looked at me, shook his head and replied, "Sorry my boy, I don't"

"But you don't understand! my master is stuck inside a hunk of ice! I need a way to free her!"

He was about so say something, when Pinkie came crashing into me, ka-thumping me on the head and making me fall to the floor. People looked in our direction, I got up and looked at the kid who hit and yelled, "Watch where your goin',Pinkie!"

"What'd you say, punk?!" He yelled back.

"You heard me!" I yelled back, unconsciously taking off my shirt _and_ pants, leaving me in just my underwear.

"Woah, kid, this ain't a strip fest." A guy with spiky blonde hair and a lightning-shaped scar said.

"Yeah, put some clothes on!" Mira snorted.

I looked down, I was only wearing my underwear! I felt my face turn red and hurriedly went to put my clothes on, but when I did, there was a blonde girl standing there, her face was probably as red as mine. She was staring at the ground and stuttering, "U-umm I-I, H-hi my n-name is Lucy..."

"Lucy! Don't look, turn away from that pervert!" The pink haired kid yelled.

"Hey idiot, she's already looking **at the ground**." The Blonde guy said.

"I already knew that!" Pinkie yelled back.

"Um, no you didn't"

"Shut up!"

"Whatever"

"Ugh!"

I watched the two argue while I put my clothes back on and turned to the blonde girl who was looking at the floor, she was blushing and I could tell why. It's not everyday you see a kid strip in public.

"Hey, Lucy right? I'm Gray, nice to meet you." I said, holding my hand out to her.

She looked back up at me, smiled and shook my hand, "Nice to meet you, Gray."

**Awwwww! I just love 'Young Gray'! I loved making this story, let me guys know if you want me to continue it! (Please say yes! I want to write more!) Don't forget to leave your honest opinion in the reviews! **

**~DarkPawz**


	2. New Kid

**Still Young Gray's P.O.V**

I had no idea what I was getting into, first master told me that I should find a guild to join. But now, I have an odd feeling to stay here. I mean it can't be _that _bad, sure Pinkie was getting on my nerves, and I didn't know anyone here, but hey! Why not? I looked around and saw quite a few people, people that caught my eye at least._ If I'm gonna stay here, I might as well try to know their names._

I turned to Lucy, who was arguing with Pinkie about being able to talk to me. "Hey, Lucy. Could you tell me who is who? I kinda don't know who any of you people are.."

Lucy turned around and said, "O-oh! Yeah, sure!"

She then pulled on my hand, leading me up to the people I took as strangers. There were a few easy ones, like Mira, Natsu, Lisanna, Erza, Makarov, and Laxus. But then there were the harder ones. Like Cana, Wakaba, Macao, and Gildartz. After a few hours of name-learning, the Master came up to me.

So, my boy. Do you wish to join Fairy Tail?" He asked

I was surprised at first, I had only been there for a couple of hours and the old man was asking me to join? I soon made up my mind when I saw Natsu and Lucy running through the large guild hall, dodging tables and laughing loudly. _Instead of him, it could be me with Lucy. And all I have to do is join this guild. _I thought to myself. Inwardly smirking, I looked up at the Master and shouted, "Sure do! Sign me up!"

He nodded and said, "Ok then, where do you want your guild stamp and what color?"

I lifted up my shirt and pointed to the right side of my chest, "Here, and dark blue"

He stamped me and said, "Welcome to Fairy Tail, son."

I headed off to where I last saw Lucy and that idiot running off to. I saw Lucy with Natsu and the girl that i was told Erza. Natsu was looking at the ground, he seemed mad. Lucy was also looking at the ground guiltily. Erza was pointing to a plate of strawberry cheesecake that was splattered all over the floor. I took a few more steps and waved my hand, "Lucy!" I called.

She looked over at me and smiled, she pointed in my direction, Erza and Natsu turned to see where she was pointing at. When they turned to see me, Natsu scowled and Erza had a straight face. I walked up to them and lifted my shirt to show my guild mark, but when I did, Erza punched me!

'Ow! What the heck!?" I yelled.

"Perverts get punched..." Erza said, walking off.

I looked back at Lucy, "Is she always like this?"

"Kind of. She's just not used to someone...Like you" She replied, blushing and staring at the floor.

"Gee, thanks Lucy." I said sarcastically.

Natsu walked over to me, he turned to Lucy and said, "Hey Luce! Wanna play Dragon Hunt?" He asked excitedly.

Lucy nodded, then asked, "Hey Natsu, can Gray play too?"

He looked over at me, "No...I just wanna play with youuu~" He whined, looking back at Lucy.

"Hey, I wanna play with Lucy too! Stop being a friend hog!" I growled, crossing my arms and turning towards Natsu.

He frowned. Took Lucy's hand and started to walk away. Before he could get anywhere, I grabbed his shoulder. Lucy looked back at me worriedly, and she took her hand away from Natsu.

"Huh? Lucy, don't you wanna play?" He asked.

"Natsu, it's not fair to Gray if he can't play. If he can't play, then I won't!" She said, crossing her arms and turning away from him.

"But, but Luce-" He started.

"Look, Pinkie. Lucy doesn't want to play with you. Nor does she have to."

"You stay out of this!" He shouted, pushing me, and gaining the attention of the guild.

"Uh-oh."

"Oh no he didn't!"

"He's gonna get it."

"Natsu usually isn't like this..."

"New kid's gonna mop the floor with Natsu."

_Well then, If it's a fight he wants, it's a fight he'll get!_


	3. Fight Fight Fight!

**Young Lucy's P.O.V**

_Oh no! These two really are going to fight! I better think of a way to break this up..._Suddenly I thought of an idea. I started to sniffle and wipe my eyes with my hands. Natsu and Gray looked over at me in surprise, quickly they came racing over to me and tried to cheer me up. But they always found a way to fight, whether it was who was closest to me, or who was blamed for my fake tears. I just sobbed and shakily said, "B-but, you guys k-keep f-fighting. And t-that makes me sa-ad!"

"I'm sorry Lucy!" Natsu said, frantically waving his hands.

"Yeah! We'll stop fighting now!" Gray said, nodding his head viciously at his statement.

I smiled and looked up at them, "Good! Now lets play!" I shouted, running around them.

Natsu looked at Gray, "Ok...But you better not make Lucy cry anymore...Snowman." He said, crossing his arms and starting to walk away.

"What!?" Gray yelled, suddenly he reeled his arm back and punched Natsu in the back of the head!

Natsu fell forward a bit and jerked around, "Ow! What the-"

Natsu was interrupted when Gray tackled him and held him down, "Take it back! I didn't make her cry!"

"Never! You ugly sack of snow!" Natsu yelled, squirming around from underneath Gray.

"Natsu! Gray!" Master Makarov called from his perch on the bar.

The two stopped, _Thank goodness, they stopped! _They glared up at him, "Shut up!"_  
_

I heard many people gasp, and so did I when I heard their response. Had they really just told the master of Fairy Tail to shut up? This is Gray's first day here, I'd hate to see him be kicked out for bad behavior. The two wrestled around on the floor, rolling over each other, bumping into tables, around peoples feet, and eventually out the front doors, down the steps and into the street! I jumped up from where I had been setting on the floor, watching the two. I dashed outside to find the two fist fighting. It was kind of funny really, first Natsu would throw a punch, then Gray. But then, Gray would catch Natsu off guard and tackle him. I just stood on the front steps and watched them, crossing my arms, I shook my head saying, "You two, you better stop or the masters going to kick your butts."

"Over his dead body!" They yelled back, continuing to fight.

The master stepped outside and looked over at them, sighing he turned to me, "Lucy, my child, I have a bad feeling these two aren't going to get along."

I nodded, "I feel the same master, but don't worry! I'll always be around to stop them!"

"I hope so" I replied, then stepped back inside the guild.

Erza walked over to me, she had been outside, probably training. She glanced at the two fighting idiots, who had caused a crowd of neighborhood kids to form a circle around them yelling, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

As Erza approached me she said, "Those two...Don't like each other?"

"Nope, apparently not." I said, shaking my head

"...Too bad, we're a family. They **will **get along." She said harshly, walking over to the crowd and pushing her way through.

"Hey Erza! Wait!" I called, hopping off the step and running after her. _What is she going to do!?_

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the chapter, I just love making Gray and Natsu fight! Tell me if you liked it in the reviews and if you have any suggestions on what should happen next. Also! Don't forget to leave your honest opinion my crazy peeps! ;)**

**~DarkPawz**


End file.
